Broken Past, Fractured Future
by kathmandu
Summary: Story takes place during the Light Jet hangar scene in Legacy. Flynn had already missed out on so much due to being trapped in the Grid. There was no way he was going to accept losing Tron's friendship, too.


Flynn sagged against the Light Jet and watched as Sam ran off into the distance on his errand to regain his father's Identity Disc and rescue Quorra. Flynn had to watch, because that was his boy, the son he had never gotten the chance to watch grow up and turn into the strong, determined young man he had become, heading into danger and preparing to do battle.

Even though he knew better than to linger for too long - after all, Clu had guards _everywhere_ – Flynn still couldn't keep his mind from drifting into the past and focusing on all of the things he must have missed out on during his unwilling exile inside the Grid.

He thought of all the birthdays Sam must have spent wondering why his father couldn't be with him, wondering if he was coming back, if he was _dead_. He thought about his former wife Jordan, with her shining eyes and the beautiful smile that she had passed on to their son. He thought about his company, Encom, and Alan and Roy and all of the other friends and employees who had helped to make his business the success it had become.

But most of all, Flynn thought about Tron.

He couldn't help it. He still felt overcome by the storm of emotion caused by his revelation of who Rinzler truly was. All these years, all the pain and anguish and heartbreak Flynn had felt at the supposed death of his friend was now compounded by the knowledge of what Tron had become.

It was unbearable.

It was unthinkable.

The friend that Kevin remembered would have never so much as contemplated the atrocities that Rinzler was credited with having committed. The same acts that Rinzler was sure to keep committing unless Flynn was somehow able to stop him.

Flynn told himself not to give in to the despair that consumed him at the thought of how hopeless the entire situation was. But it was all so difficult and he just so damn _tired_. He was tired of the hiding and the running and the waiting and the…

He shook his head and used one of his meditation techniques to calm his breathing and slow his heartbeat. Flynn then blanked his mind and resolved to think only those thoughts most helpful in completing his current mission.

Undoing the latch located on the outside of the door of the Light Jet, Flynn was fully prepared to make his way into the cockpit in order to better watch for Sam and Quorra, when he suddenly found himself being grabbed from behind and spun around.

_It was Rinzler_.

The corrupt program was making that low, continuous growl which seemed to be as much a part of him as his helmeted visor or his complete obedience to the tyrant that had reduced him to his current state of ruin. Rinzler also, Flynn was dismayed to notice, had him in a firm hold by the upper arm and showed no intention of willingly releasing him.

Flynn could see that Rinzler was examining him carefully, the program tilting his covered head to one side and monitoring Flynn's every vague movement, seemingly even his every breath.

The user was starting to become unnerved at such intense scrutiny. But then the security program's fingers dug their way deeper into Flynn's arm and Rinzler started pulling him along towards the back of the Light Jet and into a tucked away corner shielded from prying eyes by a half wall of code.

Flynn knew that he should be trying to escape. After all, Rinzler only had him by one arm and Flynn had enough tricks up his sleeve that he had little doubt he could succeed in taking down his captor if he tried. The problem was that he didn't _want_ to try. Even though Rinzler had no memory of him, no memory of the friendship and mutual affection that they had once both shared, Flynn couldn't bring himself to destroy all that was left of a person who had once been so precious to him.

Rinzler shoved him against the wall and moved to stand directly in front of Flynn. The program then began the same staring match he'd seemed so fond of earlier.

Abruptly, Flynn felt an inexplicable surge of anger flash through him and before he could think to censor himself he was snapping out, "Hey, helmet-head! Did you just bring me here to stare at me or what?"

Rinzler abruptly snapped to attention, his vibrating growl sounding louder than ever in the ominous silence.

Flynn knew he was being an idiot. He shouldn't be provoking a program that had never shown any compunction towards acts of physical violence. But this was the being that had taken his friend's place. This was the _thing_ that, even if through no fault of his own, was now keeping Flynn forcibly separated from Tron.

Flynn's frustrated anger was attempting to transform itself into outright _rage_.

At least until Rinzler went and did something completely unexpected.

_He derezzed his helmet_, leaving his face suddenly visible to Flynn's widening eyes.

Flynn knew he must have looked ridiculous standing there with his mouth wide open in shock, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not with Tron's face now staring back at him, revealing those high cheekbones and firm lips that Flynn –

Trembling as years' worth of repressed memories filled his mind with an assortment of old thoughts and feelings, Flynn tried to take a quick step back from the program - only to be brought up short when Rinzler refused to move.

Defeated, Flynn gazed into the program's eyes and said in a tone devoid of any emotion, "Okay, man. You've got me. Now what are you going to do with me, huh?"

Still rumbling away, Rinzler simply looked at him with glowing eyes, before slowly reaching out his free hand and letting it hover in position near Flynn's body.

Flynn's lips parted as he glanced back and forth between that outstretched hand and the program's face. The user couldn't figure out what Rinzler wanted, and when he searched those piercing eyes, to his dismay, he found nothing familiar.

Rinzler started moving once again and ultimately took Flynn's left hand into his free one. The security program then brought them both up to his own face before manipulating the user's hand to begin a light stroking motion along Rinzler's features. The program then closed his eyes and let out a noise that sounded disconcertingly like a satisfied _purr_.

Flynn was stunned. He didn't think he could have been more surprised if Rinzler had just up and tried to derezz him on the spot. No, definitely less surprised, since that was something he'd expect this particular program to try to do.

In spite of himself, Flynn found himself enraptured by the sensation of the program's skin gliding under his sensitive digits. The user had always thought Tron was beautiful, and even in the current guise of Rinzler it seemed that still remained true.

Rinzler had closed his eyes as if to savor the sensation of Flynn's hand caressing his cheek. The security program's skin was smooth and supple everywhere Flynn touched, and soon it wasn't only Rinzler who had the desire to start purring. Flynn was getting lost in the rhythmic sensation of caressing that striking face - which was the user's only excuse for not noticing the exact moment when Rinzler's hand fell away and Flynn failed to stop touching.

Flynn's hand travelled along that cheek and lightly slide into the program's thick hair, running through those silky strands which almost seemed to crackle with a kind of energy all their own. Purring growing louder, Rinzler angled his head to make it easier for Flynn to continue his pet-

Flynn cut off that thought before it could fully form. _Goddammit_, he was not going to call what he was doing 'petting,' as if his former friend had suddenly morphed into a giant cat!

Becoming annoyed with himself and wondering just what the hell he was doing, Flynn was about to pull his hand away completely when somehow, seemingly against his will, he instead found his fingers moving back down Rinzler's features to land on the program's generous lips.

Flynn exhaled sharply through his teeth.

Rinzler's mouth was firm and sensual, and Flynn couldn't resist tracing along that plump bottom lip with his thumb.

That motion garnered an unusual reaction from Rinzler: the program actually _shivered_.

Flynn licked his own suddenly dry lips and glanced up in time to meet the program's newly-opened eyes. The user thought he saw a shimmer of heat somewhere in those normally frigid depths.

Before he could react, Flynn found himself being pinned by the strong male body of his former friend. Eyes still locked in a silent exchange, the user refused to look away even when Rinzler gradually leaned forward and took Flynn's mouth in a wet, bruising kiss.

_Oh, man, this is so fucked up_, Flynn thought to himself when the program forced his tongue between the user's lips.

Their bodies pressed closer and Flynn opened his mouth wider, unconsciously reveling in the program's nearness. Flynn let his hand slide along Rinzler's shoulder and gripped him just as tightly as one of the program's hands was still gripping the users.

Feeling his pants begin to tighten with the growing evidence of his arousal, Flynn felt the urge to thrust his hips when the reality of the situation began to come crashing down on him. _What was he doing? How could he be letting this corrupt version of his friend kiss him and touch him like this?_ If Tron was still in there somewhere, surely he would see this as a betrayal of the worst kind, and Flynn couldn't say he'd blame him.

Suddenly pulling back from the kiss, Flynn breathed heavily and waited until the program had opened his eyes before speaking, studiously ignoring the irritated growl Rinzler gave at the disruption.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, man, but I can't do this. I don't understand what the hell is going on here, but I-"

"Flynn," interrupted a rough voice, unexpectedly calling out the user's name.

Startled, Flynn turned wide eyes in the program's direction, questioning if he'd really heard Rinzler call out his name or if he'd finally just gone totally crazy. Which wouldn't be completely unexpected, to be honest.

Seeing that he'd gotten the user's attention, Rinzler darted forward to give Flynn a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes once again.

"Flynn," Rinzler repeated. The program's eyes were no longer quite as unreadable as they had once been and now seemed to shine with a core of inner strength and determination that Flynn couldn't help but find amazingly familiar.

"Tron," Flynn replied in a wondering tone. Despite all the odds, it seemed Tron was slowly making his way out of the prison of corrupt code that had kept him enslaved for so long.

Flynn felt his eyes fill with tears of relief and joy. _It was a miracle!_ His friend had come back to him at last.

Jubilant, Flynn started to reach out to Tron, but the program gently shook the user's captured arm to regain Flynn's focus.

"Flynn, you must…leave. Can't…stay. I don't…don't know how much longer…I'll have control," Tron said haltingly.

"But Tron –"

"Please. Leave. Take Jet…and…leave," Tron pleaded, his breath coming faster as he struggled to speak.

"Okay. Okay, sure. I'm just waiting on Sam and Quorra. But what about you? I can't just leave you here," Flynn exclaimed, voice rising in his agitation.

Tron looked at him silently for a moment, his stare sliding over Flynn's face as if memorizing every curve, before meeting the user's challenging gaze.

Lips quirking up in a small grin, Tron whispered, "Goodbye, Kevin…Flynn."

Then Tron took a deep breath, released Flynn, and gave one last parting glance from those arresting eyes before turning to walk swiftly away.

Stricken, Flynn watched his friend move further and further away from him. Turning his head back and forth between the path that led to Sam, Quorra and eventual freedom and the one that would lead him back into the arms of his best friend, Flynn had never felt more torn.

Shaking his head, in the end Flynn turned back towards the direction of his chosen Light Jet and prepared to finish waiting for Sam.

Flynn would put his trust in Tron and follow his directions. Because deep in his heart, Flynn knew that Tron would never let him down. He did fight for the users, after all.


End file.
